


Lack of Air

by LunaRose97



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Established Relationship, Keith's a smartass, M/M, Shiro's the boss, Teasing, Tied To A Chair, at the garrison but keith is of age, light smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRose97/pseuds/LunaRose97
Summary: Keith wakes up to his door getting kicked down and three large men rush in and take him somewhere for interrogation and Keith is a little smartass who likes be choked. Can he hold out or will he give in to their tactics?





	Lack of Air

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for minor breath-play.  
> Keith is aged up here, all characters are at least 18.  
> Practice safe and consensual choking please.  
> Kinda self indulgent.

Keith woke up to the loud crack of his door being kicked in as three large men rushed inside. He quickly reached for the knife under his pillow but they were faster than him. Before he could move, two men were holding him down, his body pressed to his twin bed.

“Get off me! Fuck off!” Keith shouted as he struggled, his arms instantly restrained with plastic zip ties. Both men grabbed him by his arms and legs and lifted him off his bed. Keith thrashed about in their holds, using his legs to wiggle free. One of the larger men held him by his armpits as they carried him out the door. One of Keith’s ankles slipped out from his hand, his bare foot kicking out in hopes of hitting something.

However, the men were stronger then Keith and quickly overpowered him, regaining hold of his legs.

“Fuck off! Let me go assholes!” Keith demanded, his legs growing tired from struggling.

 “Shut him up.” One of the men spoke, the one still standing by the door. Keith tried to get a look at them but they were all wearing ski masks. That voice sounded familiar but he couldn’t put a face to the name, besides he was more worried about the men currently tying him up.

One of the men grabbed a roll of duct tape and placed a strip over his mouth. Suddenly Keith was thrown into complete darkness, his vision cut off when one of the men threw something over his head.

“Let’s go, they are waiting for us.” The third guy order, his voice lilting with amusement.

The two men who were doing all the work picked Keith up and hauled him out to their car. He couldn’t tell where they were going, he could only hear their footsteps and heavy breathing as they struggled to keep a hold of him. Keith was not going down without a fight, even if this was a simulation.

Keith was a little hesitant at first when he was told about the test. The rules were simple, manage to avoid being taken, you pass, escape, you pass, hold out for two hours, pass, give up the safe-word, you fail. He had wondered what the Garrison was going to do to him, were there lines they were willing to cross? Keith wondered the same thing now, his body struggling in the men’s holds. He was trying to kick his legs free but they had a vice grip on him and he was not going anywhere.

The air around him changed, suddenly out of the air-conditioned building of his dorm to the hot air outside. Even through the cloth over his head, Keith could smell the change in the air.

“Put him in the car.” The man from earlier ordered. Keith tried to object but his words were muffled by the tape around his mouth. Keith was set down in the car, his body pressed up against someone. Keith tried to squirm his way out but was unable to move due to another body squeezing in beside him. He was trapped between two muscular men. Sure, this was a test and he wanted to pass but a part of him couldn’t help but smile at the thought of being sandwiched between two muscular guys.

Keith tested the restraints around his wrist but they wouldn’t budge. The plastic cut into his wrist when he tried to twist himself free.

“Don’t.” The man on his right growled. “You’ll hurt yourself.” He whispered into Keith’s ear, his voice muffled through the cloth on his head. Keith rolled his eyes and continued wiggling his wrists. He could feel the guy sigh next to him before placing a large hand on Keith’s thigh, signaling him to stop.

His hand was warm against Keith’s leg, his grip firm with warning. Keith tried to shove him off but his grip only tightened. His hand was large, strong too and Keith knew instantly who was next to him. He couldn’t make it out before due to the ski masks and his dark bedroom, but here, trapped next to him, Keith knew.

A small smile spread across his lips, as much as the tape would allow. Of course he would ask to be assigned to Keith, that kinky bastard. Keith knew he was enjoying this a little too much when he leaned into his side and felt him tense up, his breath catching in his throat. Keith huffed out a laugh through his nose. Taking his bound hands, Keith placed them on the hand that was on his knee. To the others it might look as if he was trying to push the guy’s hand away but to the man on his right, it was the initiation of a challenge. Keith rubbed his fingers teasingly across the back of his hand. The man removed his hand from Keith’s thigh and growled out a warning.

The car slowed to a roll before stopping. They were on a dirt road, have been for two miles. Keith kept note on their progress, noting every turn and every stop. He could feel the change in terrain when the car moved onto a dirt road, the cars movements suddenly bumpy and rough.

When the man to his left climbed out of the car, Keith fell over from his lack of support. He tried to get out of the car so he could make a run for it but he was soon stopped by the person on his right. Keith attempted to kick the man but was stopped short by a strong grip to his leg and he tried to pull himself free but was stopped by the weight of the body on top of his.

“Don’t start with me, you’ll regret it.” He growled in his ear before lifting himself off Keith.

One of the other men dragged Keith out of the car, his legs thrashing about as he tried to hit someone. He managed to land a kick to someone’s ribs. Growing tired of his games, their leader yanked the bag from Keith’s head and grabbed a rag out of his pocket and held it over Keith’s nose and mouth.

Keith clawed at the man’s arm, trying to get free but the guy wouldn’t budge. Keith could feel his head spinning and his arms and legs felt heavy. The world around him blurred as Keith’s eyelids felt too heavy to keep open, his thoughts grew fuzzy until his body relaxed against the third guy.

“Woah, did you really have to knock him out?” One guy questioned, his hand rubbing his ribs where Keith had kicked him.

 

Keith woke up in darkness, the hood over his head preventing him from seeing his surroundings. The tape had been removed from his mouth, his lips chapped due to the glue. Muffled voices could be heard from behind a door not far from where Keith was seated. Keith tested the restraints around his wrists, hissing when the plastic dug into his skin. The zip ties were unforgiving and his ankles were bound to the legs of the chair he was seated on. Keith tried to listen to the voices outside the door, if there was anything he could use to help him get out of here.

The door opened and someone stepped in, the air around Keith shifted with their presence. Keith tested the restraints around his ankles but they wouldn’t move, only digging into his skin further.

“You done?” The man spoke up, his voice loud in the quiet room.

“Depends.” Keith shrugged as best as he could, a smirk on his lips.

“Tell me what you know.” The voice demanded, his tone annoyed.

“Well, I know how to make a mean cup of coffee and I just learned the history of Japan. I could tell you about knives, I know a lot about knives. You got butterfly knives, bowie-” Keith was cut off with a punch to the gut, the air in his lungs suddenly yanked from his chest.

“Not what I meant smartass. Where is the drive.” He demanded. Keith coughed and looked up to where the voice was coming from, still unable to see through the hood over his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Keith teased but the other man was not having it and returned with another blow to the gut. Keith wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.

“Tell me where the drive is and I’ll let you go.”

“Even if I knew where it was, you wouldn’t let me go.” Keith spat, his body tensed, waiting for another hit. To his surprise, his hood was removed instead. His eyes squinted at the sudden brightness of the room.

When his eyes adjusted, Keith was face to face with a masked man kneeling in front of him, eyes level with his own. Keith stared at the man before him, studying the grey eyes behind the ski mask.

“Just tell me where the drive is Keith and I _promise_ I’ll let you go.”

“Fuck off.” Keith spat, his words hitting the other man in the face.

“Big mistake.” Rising to his feet, the other man wound his arm back and smacked Keith in the face with the back of his hand. His lip splitting on impact. Keith spit out the blood in his mouth as he sneered at the taller man.

“Is that all you got… Shiro.” Keith smirked, his bloody lip upturned. Shiro hesitated for a moment, grey eyes meeting purple. Keith laughed, Shiro’s reaction only confirmed what he knew.

“How did… doesn’t matter. Tell me where the drive is and I won’t hurt you.” Shiro demanded, his eyes avoiding Keith’s.

“I’m telling you I don’t know where-” Keith was cut off again by another slap to his face.

“Don’t give me that shit! Tell me where it is or I’ll have to find other means of getting the information out of you.” Shiro growled, his patience was growing thin.

Keith laughed knowing Shiro had only two hours to get the information out of him, if not, Keith was free to go and he passed the test. Shiro had wasted time by knocking Keith out, spending thirty minutes unconscious. One hour and thirty minutes, that’s how long Keith had to hold out.

Shiro moved behind Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping tightly. Keith hissed at the pain but another part of him burned in excitement. He was going to have a problem soon if Shiro kept this up.

Shiro leaned in next to Keith’s ear, his breath hot against pale skin as he whispered, “Tell me where the drive is, or else.” Keith’s body shivered at the warm breath against his neck, sending chills down his spine and a pooling warmth in his gut. Shiro’s honeyed voice drew Keith in and had him wishing they were somewhere else. Shiro stood up after placing a kiss to the side of Keith’s neck right behind his ear.

“Fucking tease…” Keith muttered as he watched Shiro saunter over to a small table with different tools placed neatly on top.

“Looks like I won’t be needing this.” Shiro stated as he pulled off his ski mask with one hand, tossing it on an empty space on the table. His hair stood on end, tousled from the mask. Seeing Shiro seemed to always take Keith’s breath away, even now, tied to a chair in a small room somewhere off campus with threats of pain in his future.

“So…” Keith drawled, his head rolling as he looked around the room. “Since I know nothing, will you let me go? See, I have class today and I can’t miss it. You know how Iverson gets when I skip class.” Shio sighed, his shoulders slouching as he supported his weight on the small table in front of him.

“Sorry dear, looks like you’ll need a doctor’s note because I’m not done with you.” Keith stared at the back of Shiro’s head. His heart beating fast in his chest, there were limits to what Shiro could do right?

Shiro turned around and smiled down to Keith, sending chills down his spine. Keith tugged at his wrists again, hoping he could slip free. Shiro walked closer, his body towering over Keith’s.

“Tell me where the drive is.” Shiro ordered, the smile from earlier gone. Keith shook his head, afraid to speak. “Wrong answer.” Shiro hummed as he wrapped a gloved hand around Keith’s throat, squeezing just enough to warn him. Keith looked up at Shiro and blew a kiss his direction with an exadurated mwah. Shiro chuckled as he tightened his grip around Keith’s pale neck.

Keith could feel his air flow cut off as Shiro squeezed tighter. His eyes started to burn with the growing pressure, Shiro wasn’t holding back.

“I’ll ask you again. Where. Is. It.” Keith gasped for air when Shiro released his hold on him, his head spinning from the lack of oxygen. Keith coughed when he tried to speak, his throat tight as he blinked away the tears in his eyes.

“Is that all you got love?” Keith rasped, his voice hoarse from Shiro’s grasp. Shiro chuckled and rolled his eyes, growing tired of his boyfriend’s antics.

“You want to see what I’ve got?” Shiro teased.

“Bring it on babe.” Keith’s smile faded as soon as Shiro grinned down at him. Uh oh.

Shiro straddled Keith’s lap, the chair groaning with the added weight. Shiro placed his hands onto Keith’s shoulder and leaned in close to his face with their noses touching.

“Say the word and I’ll let you go.” Shiro’s grey eyes stared into Keith’s as he ground his hips into Keith’s lap. Keith stifled a groan and tossed his head back. Shiro took the opportunity to kiss down his neck, biting and sucking his way to Keith’s collar.

“Fuck…” Keith groaned, his voice still raspy from being choked twice. Shiro chuckled and bit hard where his neck met shoulder, his hips still grinding down on Keith’s growing erection. “This should not turn me on as much as it does.” Shiro smiled into Keith’s neck and made his way back up to his face, placing small kisses along the way. Keith turned his head to give Shiro room, his hips bucking up, searching for needed friction.

Shiro stopped his attacks on Keith’s neck and grabbed ahold of Keith’s hair with his fist, pulling it tightly, forcing him to look up at him.

“Say it.” Shiro ordered, his voice betraying him, showing Keith how much he was enjoying this. Keith smiled and tried to kiss Shiro but his vice grip on black hair told Keith who was in control. “Fine, be that way.” Shiro looked up at the clock on the wall and turned his attention back on Keith who was whimpering under him, his dick painfully hard in his pajama pants. “I have about an hour to get it from you.”

Shiro pressed himself into Keith’s erection, providing just enough pressure to excite him and force a moan out of him. Shiro let go of Keith’s hair and wrapped his hands around his throat, the feeling of leather gloves soft against the pale skin. Keith looked Shiro in the eye and bucked his hips up in response. Shiro chuckled and lifted himself off just enough to leave Keith searching.

“Shiro, plea-” Keith was cut off by Shiro’s hands tightening around his throat, cutting off his air once again. Keith’s mouth flew open as he tried to breathe, the pressure on his neck painful but exciting.

“You know what’ll make this stop.” Shiro teased. Keith’s eyes watered, eyes burning as Shiro’s grip tightened. Keith bucked his hips up again, his dick leaking in his pants. The lack of air made his head fuzzy and his cock throb. He needed to breathe soon, his vision clouding. Shiro loosened his grip but kept his hands wrapped gently around his neck, his thumbs rubbing the red skin underneath.

Keith coughed as air flooded his lungs, his head spinning. Shiro moved his hands up to Keith’s face and soothingly wiped the tears from his eyes. Placing tender kisses all over his face, murmuring words of encouragement in between kisses.

“You are doing so well for me, you’re so strong but I need you to tell me where the drive is love, please?” Shiro cooed, his tone softer compared to before. Keith only sighed and leaned his head into Shiro’s hand.

“It’s not gonna happen, _dear._ ” Keith slurred, his voice strained. He was tired, his throat sore and his head fuzzy from the chloroform. “I can handle it.”

“If you say so…” Shiro drawled as he slid off Keith’s lap and onto is knees. Keith held his breath as he watched Shiro reach for his lap, his hands rubbing their way slowly up his thighs. Keith could feel everything though the thin layer of his pj’s.

Keith threw his head back with a moan when Shiro palmed him through his pants. A small smirk on his face when he looked up at Keith as he continued torturing him.

“Shi-Shiro, what are- what are you doing…” Keith stuttered, his words lost when Shiro reached his hand into Keith’s pants, wrapping leather clad hands around his erection.

“Look at you, all hard and leaking for me. You are enjoying this a little _too_ much. If choking you doesn’t work then I’ll just have to find other means.” Shiro warned, his lips dangerously close to Keith’s dick.

“Can you even- aren’t they watching?” Keith mumbled, his head fuzzy from Shiro’s touch.

“Nope, just you and me, all they need to know is if you caved. So, tell me where the drive is and we can go, go back to my place and I can fuck you however you want. Or, you continue to act like a stubborn brat and I’ll tease you and build you up only to cut you off.” Shiro warned, his lips ghosting over the head of Keith’s leaking cock.

“Fuck…” Keith whimpered. “I’m not telling yo-” Shiro cut him off when he wrapped his lip’s around his cock, taking him all the way down to the base and sucking hard as he pulled back. Shiro’s mouth was hot and his lips looked amazing wrapped around him, his tongue wet against his dick. Keith bucked his hips, trying to fuck into Shiro’s mouth but was held back with the press of a gloved hand on his hip.

Shiro’s head bobbed as he worked Keith up, occasionally taking him all the way to his throat before pulling off completely. Keith was whimpering and moaning as he focused on the feeling of Shiro’s mouth around him. The room was growing warmer as Shiro worked him over with his mouth, his tongue hot against the sensitive head.

“Holy fuck, Shiro.” Keith warned. Shiro moaned around the dick in his mouth when he rubbed himself through his black jeans. Keith was getting close, the warmth pooling in his gut with his approaching orgasm. Shiro slid off him with a lewd pop, his hand wrapped tightly around the base of Keith’s cock. Keith groaned and cursed with the denial of his orgasm. Shiro chuckled and tongued his slit.

“I told you, imma build you up and keep you there. I would let you come if you tell me what I want to hear.” Keith shook his head, his pride too strong to give up now with only twenty minutes left. Shiro shrugged and rose to his feet, leaving Keith exposed with his pants down. “Snap twice if you need me to stop.” Shiro’s lips brushed against his ear with a whisper. Keith groaned and thrusted his hips in search for well needed friction.

Shiro stood behind his boyfriend and removed one of his gloves. Placing his hand over Keith’s nose and mouth, Shiro smothered Keith. Keith groaned as his air was cut off, his cock leaking onto his pants. Shiro ran his other hand through Keith’s hair, shushing him as Keith moaned uncontrollably. He loved it when Shiro teased him but he loved it more when he knew exactly what Keith wanted. Shiro knew how to get Keith to break.

“You close?” Shiro asked and Keith knew better then to lie, nodding his head in response. Shiro removed his hand and reached over Keith to grip tightly around the base of his dick, preventing him from coming just yet. Keith groaned, his body shaking with need. He wanted Shiro to untied him and bend him over the table and fuck him till he passed out, to smother him until he came undone. Keith knew if he said the safe word, told him where the drive was, Shiro would do just that. Ten minutes was left, all he had to do was hold out for ten minutes and he would win.

Shiro released his grasp on Keith and moved to place his hand back over his face. The feeling of his life in Shiro’s hands turned him on and made his body hot. Knowing he wasn’t the one in control had him writhing in his seat as Shiro smothered him with his hand again. Keith’s eyes fluttered as he tried to focus on something else, knowing that if he came before time was up he would be punished.

“You’re so close, all it takes is one little word.” Shiro teased, his hand moving to allow Keith to breathe.

“Never…” Keith grunted, his voice hoarse. Shiro sucked his teeth and moved in front of Keith once again, taking in the sight of his lover tied up and exposed. Keith’s lips were puffy and slick, his mouth red where Shiro’s hand was covering him. Shiro looked up at the clock on the wall and cursed to himself. With little time left, he tried to think of another way to get him to talk. He knew Keith was persistent, a perfectionist and competitive as hell. Getting information out of him would be difficult for anyone, not just Shiro. You could beat him and bruise him and he still wouldn’t talk. It wasn’t just this test, it was the idea of betraying the ones you respect, the ones you want to protect. Keith would die for his cause and that’s one of the things Shiro admired about him.

Leaning over Keith’s body and bracing his hands on his knees, Shiro kissed Keith deeply, his tongue slipping between swollen lips. Keith kissed back hungrily, desperately trying to taste Shiro. A soft moan escaped his lips when Shiro kissed him deeper, their lips crashing together. Eager to be close to each other had them kissing through the time limit.

The sound of the alarm startled both men. Shiro cursed as he pulled away from Keith, lips wet with each other’s spit. Keith grinned and laughed halfheartedly with his victory, his body exhausted.

“Well, you did it.” Shiro congratulated, turning off the alarm on his phone. Two hours, how hard was that, he had two hours to get info out of Keith and he couldn’t even do that.

“Yeah, well it wasn’t easy.” Keith confessed, his body relaxing in his chair. Shiro agreed and walked over to his lover and pulled Keith’s pants back up. Taking a knife out of his pocket, Shiro cut the zip ties from around Keith’s wrist and ankles. Keith rubbed at his wrist where the red welts were, trying desperately to sooth the burn.

“Here, let me help.” Shiro grabbed Keith’s hands and placed a damp cloth around his sore wrist, the cool material soothing against his skin. Keith sighed into Shiro’s touch and looked up at him, his grey eyes showing how proud he was of Keith. “Now, let’s get you out of here. They are fixing your door so my place it is.” Shiro smirked as he lifted Keith into his arms bridal style. Keith offered to walk but gave up when he realized how weak his legs were. Shiro placed soft kisses on his face and neck, praising him and promising to reward Keith properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> [My Tumblr](https://luna-rose97.tumblr.com/)  
> The prompt was given to me by [them](https://mikeybound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
